


Undetermined Fate

by Broken_Muse



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bamon, F/M, I don't know what other tags to use for this, Lemons, Other, will add tags as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Muse/pseuds/Broken_Muse
Summary: Sometimes fate doesn't get to choose how our lives pan out. Sometimes you have to grab control and change paths and create your own future. Bonnie and Damon concede to their mutual physical attraction. But will that be all that remains between them? Will their physical attraction lead to something more or will they simply allow fate to control their every move?
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett & Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert & Stefan Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net years ago and I am just now continuing it and am working on the next chapter. Writers' block is a bitch. I am thinking this story will be lemony goodness vs heavy drama but we shall see. I do hope you enjoy it and as it progresses, if the tone has changed in any way, please forgive me. All typos are mine. The characters are not. 
> 
> I'm nervous about this, guys. Please bear with me.

The coolness of his skin against the heat of hers was a delicious contrast that only tempered the lust that continued to build from the depths of the softest and wettest of places that once upon a time only his fingers have ever known. Her hands were splayed across the middle of his back as her clear polished nails dug into the deceivingly pliable skin of his back, tearing the skin, which accumulated underneath the tips of her nails, and leaving trails of blood seeping down the sides of their bodies and onto the soft white sheets of her bed.

The sounds of their panting, moaning and groaning combined with the sounds that bodies make when they are joined together by their most intimate of places filled the otherwise quietness of his room. The heady scent of sex filled the air and it only added fuel to the fire for the vampire as his senses were already heightened and becoming more so as his bloodlust fought to take over.

This was their first time. Her first time with one of his kind. To a certain extent, he knew what she felt like, how strong her cavernous walls were against his digits as they plowed and kneaded the soft tissue from within. Lying together on top of her duvet necking, nibbling, sucking, and teasing as they shared intimate moments. When Damon cared to be he was a giver and those moments were limited to the few women he cared to see on more than a few occasions, found worthy, and yes – cared for. So for him to be in his ever-so-giving mood when it came to Bonnie, surely meant something more – it spoke volumes even though he claimed to be tone-deaf to most of it. Denial caused the almost 200-year-old vampire to claim incoherency in its message as it resonated throughout his brain relentlessly.

She somehow managed to worm her way into a once dark niche in his non-beating heart. Their history wasn't all peaches n' cream. It was a typical vampire-witch clash with each wanting to strip the other of their life force by sucking it out – just by different means. Hell-bent on finding his unrequited love –Katherine – to find out the heartless bitch was playing him all along only to then shift his feelings onto his brother's quintessential love Elena caused the elder Salvatore to go about doing things in his own reckless way not caring who got hurt or died or turned.

Save Alaric – his one true friend.

His love for Elena never quite went away. It merely simmered down and to what he doesn't know. Could it be the love that like a gas burner can be turned up and then down but never quite all the way off? That of a brother and sister? A friend? Was it gone?

He couldn't say and if he had another moment of honesty, he didn't want to.

What he did know was that somewhere over the span of the last year, the line that both he and the witch drew became blurred, almost nonexistent and the line that never existed with Elena began darkening, becoming more defined.

Let's be…cordial.

Those were his words.

The words that she threw back at him was a big hefty "fuck off" right before the door swung closed in his face. Still uninvited into her home, he remained on her doorstep for a millisecond before turning and walking down the porch steps and on foot before the lapels of his leather jacket transformed into the wings of a blackbird. He left his car there. Parked along the curbside directly at the end of her driveway preventing her any means of escape. God help her should she call and have it towed. He'd drain the sorry son of a bitch who'd be stupid enough to go through with it - right in front of her eyes.

No lie.

To his surprise, when he came back to get his beloved sleek ride, he found it still there untouched and un-singed. The wind did not carry her scent nor did it tremble with the familiar tune of her beating heart. She left, gotten a ride from one of her friends he surmised.

If only she knew that he was not playing when he uttered those words to her. He'd make her see how much he meant what he said. He wanted her to be on his side fully. Did he want to do it so Elena could see that he could befriend her friends just as his saintly brother had? Maybe but shame on Bonnie for not taking him seriously when he uttered the words of being cordial to one another. He meant it and dammit, he even tried at every chance he got to prove it.

Never in the history of his existence has he tried to be so nice to a witch. Did that mean he stopped trying to get under her skin? Nah, not at all. In fact, he went from trying to be her frenemy to being a full-fledged friend. Whenever there was a recon mission, he volunteered to go with her or volunteered her to accompany him. That really made heads turn and jaws dropped. Elena and Bonnie especially but never did his eyes waver from the green ones that glared at him for assuming that she'd even want his company. Yes, he knew that chocolate brown ones bore into the back of his skull demanding an explanation but he decided he'd react to her reaction later.

Over the course of time, Elena's reaction stopped gaining Damon's attention altogether.

Stefan noticed this – Elena acting hurt by the lack of attention that Damon gave to her but not the breaching of trust and love between her and Stefan. He began to make the transition of removing himself out of her life, clutches, and heart. The love he had for her was waning and he no longer cared. Even though he had an eternity, he was no longer willing to waste it waiting on her to fully commit to him and only him.

It was the end of their world, as he knew it – he just had to break it to her.

Eventually, the friendship between the witch and the handsome, walking dead man formed and he soon found himself wanting to charm her with his Damon-esque ways. It was time she stopped pretending that he could not have an effect on her womanly parts. On more than one occasion, he found himself being charmed by her instead and it left him wanting more – more of her time, her accidental touches made by the backs of her hands and sides of her breast and that smile. Not the one she gave everyone to let them know she was coping with the aloneness she felt every time she walked through the front door of her empty home. He wanted to see the one where her eyes sparkled in genuine pleasure and joy in the moments when she let her guard down and just enjoyed the moment in which life was good for her and to her. Damon wanted to wipe away those moments when she realized that the close calls of their bodies made and the abrupt endings she put to it after becoming aware of what each of those moments was doing to them when alone. It was made him want to hurt the world and himself knowing he was the reason for it.

If he weren't so selfish he'd want to die.

Then one night, he grew tired and decided he'd force her to face it.

In a haze of fog, feathers remained black and turned to leather and zippers as he made his way to her window perched upon the tree branch outside of it. Her room was dark, sealed shut, and devoid of any light but he didn't need light to find her exiting her room and into the hallway on the other side.

Light as a feather, his feet landed on the grass, and in sleek movement, he made his way to the front door only to be greeted by his friend with the potential to be so much more.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"Yet you met me at the door…"

Damon watched her expression as the truth of what he said hit her in the chest. She could not explain it but she felt him moments before he actually arrived outside of her window. She quickly donned a pair of shorts to accompany the tank t-shirt and panties that she was lying in.

It was only appropriate despite her not caring what he saw her in – although a part of her wanted him to drool at the sight of it.

"What do you want Damon?" A deep, overdramatic sigh eluded from between her lips.

You.

"You to answer a question or two or ten."

She glared at him with incredulous eyes wanting to light his ass on fire. The Adonis looking vampire could care less. He has had enough of lying in bed at night – alone no less – thinking of her and her evasive ass. Her round, curvaceous, slap it, flip it, and let me rub it down, evasive ass.

"This couldn't have possibly waited until a more reasonable time,"

"I think you have been evading this moment long enough, Bennett." He spat her last name with more bite than he intended. Really could either of them expect any less of a response from him? When he hurt, he tended to lash out in some childish way.

It didn't go unnoticed by her one bit either. Her head jerked back in slight surprise at his choice of words and the glare of his eyes. She knew they would have this moment but she didn't think he'd risk getting burned or coming down to his knees in doing so. Her fingers fizzled just as soon as they tingled leaving her wondering what the hell that was about.

"Leave. Now, Damon before I rekindle the memory of me using your pale ass as kindle."

"Now do you seriously think I have wasted my energy coming all the way down here only to leave when you demanded? I was just starting to give you more credit than that Bon. How 'bout you let me in and we can talk. You know, friends invite friends inside their home."

One foot clad in a heavy black boot moved closer.

"No. I don't think that is a good id-"

Mocking a perplexed expression, he cocked his head to the side and pouted.

"Bonnie how unfair is it that you have been in my home but never reciprocated the act. We are friends, right?"

"You do trust me, right Bennett?" He spat again. Anger was swelling up replacing the irritation that he felt just moments ago. Sniffing the air, he could sense her apprehension and a bit of fear. She had nothing to fear. Didn't she know that?

She was the most fearless woman he has ever known next to his mother. He could never harm her as he once did before…

"I, I do but … not now Damon. You cannot come over like this. Making demands."

A pause.

"Are you drunk? Did Elena say something to hurt you aga-"

"Oh please! You know this has nothing to do with Elena and I am hardly drunk. This is about you and me. You. Running away from me."

The tension was palpable and thick and Bonnie was pretty sure it was the reason for the constricting feeling in her throat. She tried to deflect the impending and unavoidable crash that grew closer with each step that he made in her direction. Her mind was racing, unable to put together a coherent statement or decision. It became clouded so much it scrambled it, slowing her reaction, jarring her nerves, and making it incredibly difficult to move.

Only when she did move she made the wrong one – or the right one depending on which way you looked at it.

Faltering she stumbled and leaned against the door frame, her fingers crossed that invisible barrier as she steadied herself and her breathing grew rapid, her breasts heaved and her nipples hardened against the nighttime breeze that tickled them. Her eyes fluttered as she tried to focus on the man in front of her hoping that perhaps this was just one of her dreams giving her a heads up to prepare for this in the not-so-distant future.

Damon's eyes bounced between the rise and fall of her breasts, eyes, parted lips, and finally her exposed and unprotected hand. In one swift motion, he grabbed her hand and pulled out to him pinning her against the wall next to her only means of safety. He found that her skin was so, so soft underneath the hardness of his hands as they roamed up and down her bare arms, kneading her cocoa brown flesh.

"Why are you running from this?"

He never looked her in the eyes as he asked. His attention was rapt on her parted lips that trembled and the feel of her body pressed against his. He waited for her answer. Her reaction. He needed one so badly that it almost hurt. The lulling of her heartbeat thrummed against where his dead heart lied holding him still and close to her. His knees bent to look her directly in her eyes, the bulge in his pants brushed against her moistened center causing her to mewl.

Patience was never his thing but he would wait out here for her to answer. He would wrap her up within the confines of his jacket, draw her close to him to protect her from the elements as he waited for her voice to tumble from her trembling lips since he could not come inside of her home. Damon would do this for her. Wait.

Later he'd realize he'd do anything for her.

Bonnie was scared of where this was leading. This is why she avoided him when they seemed to be reactionary to each other like two magnets. He was supposed to be enamored with her best friend and ignore her. Not become her friend. Not someone that she found herself wanting to spend time with and talk to immediately after she got off work. To talk with about the non-important things going on in her life. The one that she oh-so wanted to let inside of her – home. There were supposed to be boundaries that he could not and should not cross.

Damn him for becoming intriguing. For finding her fascinating for anything other than her powers as a witch. As a means to gain that of which he coveted in another. She simply needed more time to figure out what she wanted from herself when she was with him or thought about him.

Which was all of the damn time.

Here he stood staring at her intensely as he waited for her to utter the simple truth. A truth that she was afraid to speak into true existence.

She wanted him oh so badly. That was the truth. Was it purely a physical thing? Yes. Did she want to explore it? Fuck yes.

Would she confess it?

"…"

Nibbling on her lip, she decided she couldn't keep him waiting much longer for a response. Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed his gaze shifted to her lips and felt his body was responding to their nearness. Futile attempts to move back or side to side were made only for him to encase her in an even smaller than necessary space.

"Why me, Damon? Why are you suddenly so into me?"

Raven locks fell across his forehead as he shook his head in response.

"I don't know Bonnie but it's not like I am asking for your hand in marriage or for an eternity. All I am asking is for us to see where this is taking us. To feel this it out," he added grinding his hips into hers making her knees buckle.

"What is making you run from this is what I want to know."

A cool breeze blew tendrils of her soft wavy locks across her face, catching on her lightly glossed lips. Her fingers tightened their hold on his shirt and even though it was just her knuckles against his chest, she was reveling in the hardness of his pecs. Without hesitation, she pulled him closer to have him block her from the chill of the breeze.

She could feel the smirk on his face and her face burned because of it.

There was no question that she wanted to go there with him so it became a matter of would she. Could she do this without becoming too attached? She hoped so. She was a novice when it came to matters of the heart because her track record revealed just how terrible she was at romance on any level.

"Because of us. We aren't supposed to be here…like this…with each other. It's not right. Unnatural..."

"Just. Let. Go, Bonnie." He whispered to her just as he captured her lips.

Now here they were months later.

Fucking for the very first time in her house, in her room, on her bed at the break of dawn like two crazed beings who have thirsted for this very moment all of their life.

Raising himself onto his knees, never breaking their connection, he allowed his eyes to gaze into hers and quickened the tempo as he continued to thrust his hips forward. She looked ethereal and fully capable of handling all of him as he filled her. Damon grabbed her by her thighs pulling her lithe body towards his before his hands slid up to her waist effectively locking her place. A thin layer of sweat illuminated her honey-toned skin under the soft dim of the lamp-lit room but that is not what held his attention almost stilling his movements altogether. Her eyes, which he was used to seeing taking on glint when caught up in coital bliss, were alight with a shade brighter than gold. A yellow golden hue that did more than merely hypnotize the vampire, it was a beacon honing in on him - enticing him. Drawing him closer as a lighthouse would the ships on the sea only to crash and splinter against the jagged rocks hidden by the crashing waves. Unbeknownst to him if he didn't tear his gaze away from the glow that her eyes emitted that it would blind him for the rest of his eternity and exposing him to everything and nothing at the same time.

Swallowing a needless gulp of air and with a darting flick of his tongue he wet his dry but soft lips shaking himself out of his reverie allowing his eyes to rake over her figure. He loved seeing her so open before him. Living as long as he has, he has seen his fair share of beautiful women in their natural state but if there was a moment in that, he could ever have an honest opinion it would be that Bonnie's body was by far the best he has ever laid his methane blue eyes upon. The woman was a fine creation whose body seemed made just for his. Her curves, dips, and grooves fitted his with symmetrical perfection- she the yin to his yang.

There was nothing about her that he did not appreciate and later he found himself wondering why this revelation was so late in making an appearance. Running around with an inapt infatuation for Elena for so long is why he ran around giving hateful glares to the girl who was now gazing up at him with eyes full of unrestrained lust.

Her end was near and if she kept clenching his shaft with such delicious pleasure then his would be soon to follow. What he didn't expect was for Bonnie to flip him over to his back and take control looking every bit of a goddess. Her hips ground down onto his in a figure-eight motion reveling in the feel of him inside her and against her clit.

Mumbling in a language unknown to him Bonnie's movements began a repetitive motion indicating she was about to release her sweet nectar. Her slender arms raised in the air, hair cascading over her forearms and off her back offering temporary cool relief to the heat that gathering underneath the skin of her neck and back. Damon reached up and played with her Hershey Kiss dropped nipples flaring up a completely new sensation that caused her nub to swell more with her power-infused blood.

An overwhelming need to release in more ways than one suddenly revealed itself to the young witch. Placing a hand onto his chest and raising the other straight towards the ceiling, Bonnie cried out with eyes clenched shut, and just as she came a bolt of power flowed through her causing everything that was grounded to float and an invisible surge to flow throughout the room.

Damon could feel his self ready to explode and shoot his dead seed into her when he felt a burst flow through him.

The sound of another heartbeat fills the air.

He heard it through both of their passionate cries.

He heard it beat in tune to her rhythmic beat.

He felt it reverberate through his rib cage.

What the hell...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, an urge, and an unwelcomed interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse any typos. I proofread this a few times and it made sense in the midst of my excitement. I actually got a second chapter out and I am freaking out a bit but I will fix any typos upon further edits.
> 
> I hope y'all had a merry Christmas, happy holidays, and experience an awesome new year. We shole need 2021 to do right by us. Stay safe and healthy <3

For just a moment, time seemed to have stood still.

For him, it certainly felt that way as he lied there, beneath her gorgeous body, as he listened to his very own heart beating ferociously within the confines of his rib cage.

_Never has he ever felt the need to simply breathe more than he did at this moment._

It made him undoubtedly wonder, _was he...human again?_

Bennett magic twirled, coiled, enveloped his body in its strong embrace. Haloed in the early morning sunlight, he could feel the strength of the magic. Tangible in its power, inside and outside of him, as it squeezed him tight, but not to the point of pain. It felt...as if it were coaxing him but to do what, he was not sure.

There was only one thing that took his attention and held it more than her magic and it was the sound of his heart. It thrummed so melodically in tandem with Bonnie's rhythmic beat. Strong and steady, shaking him to the core in utter disbelief.

Vampires' hearts simply did not beat. Not like this, like that of a living human being. When they go through transition, it slowed tremendously due to their human death finalizing. Even with human hearing, one could barely hear it. Not even with the use of a stethoscope could it be easily detected.

The only way it would or could resemble anything close to that of a normal human heartbeat was if a vampire fed and there were only one of two reasons as to why a human could ever be that physically close to a vampire to bear witness to it: blood and sex.

It was all a human could ever really be needed for when it came to his kind. Aside from other devious reasons. Obviously.

Human blood not only quenched a vampire's hungriness for blood but it also provided a vampire with what their bodies lacked: warmth, a heartbeat that carried a steady beat. Temporarily that is. It gave certain functions a human-like quality that was convenient when so close to one another.

Hence the reason why sex and blood taking went hand in hand for his kind.

Two birds with one stone and all of that is how he liked to think of it.

*o0o *

His body actually trembled. His internal temperature rising, making him so hot that he had beads of sweat rolling down his face and slickened his body as it buzzed and tingled in delight. Wave after wave of pleasure washing over him, repeatedly.

And he had not even bit her. _Yet._

 _Oh,_ his thoughts drawled. Mind reeling in anticipation with the urge to bite into her succulent flesh. To draw mouthfuls of her delicious, spicy, toe-curling blood into his mouth straight from her carotid artery. The pull growing stronger by the second as the need to submit to increases.

Nothing felt quite as climatic as biting fang deep into a vein while pumping his hips deep into a willing body and sex with witches was always fun and fulfilling in ways that made sex with humans seem boring.

Their blood, an aphrodisiac to his kind, carried an extra punch and their bodies could take the beating that sex with supernaturals seemed to bring but this was different from any other time he had sex with a witch. _And he’s had plenty._ Bonnie had his back arching and heels digging deep into the mattress as he shot his load. She actually had him breathing in staccato pace, shuttering as his body finally relented to the overwhelming feeling that was a Bonnie Bennett induced orgasm. The arch in his back softening, but the roll of his hips thrusting upward doing nothing to lessen the hardness of his shaft still buried deep within her.

Thoughts of _this_ and _forever_ floated somewhere in the back caverns of his mind.

His gaze wetted at the sight of her, enthralled he was, as the glow of her eyes lost their golden brightness, reverting back to their brilliant green shade. Only now they carried a wicked gleam when they locked onto him. One that he knew all too well as they once regarded a certain doppelganger with sinful intentions a time or few before.

But having Bonnie throw that hunger filled focus on him caused sharp, pointy fangs to descend with an audible _click_.

The bodies of witch and vampire moved fluidly. In sync is what they were and neither of them noticed. He was on autopilot, feeling compelled to keep whatever this was, moving forward.

Pausing was not an option.

Stopping altogether? Out of the fucking question.

He grew harder inside her, rooting himself, grounding the idea of _them_ so deep that it would be immovable once complete. Damon held no qualms about it. The bastard wasn’t even fazed by the turn of events let alone the pull of Bonnie and her magic.

Sure but sweaty palms traveled along the expanse of her body, gliding along her curvaceous hips, slim waist, and dimpled back, sinuously and snake-like were their movements. He could feel her own bracing against him. Her breasts pressing against the bareness of his chest as her head tilted backward, exposing the length of her smooth, vein pulsing, throat.

Bringing his left hand to rest right above the swell of her ass, the other snaked its way up her spine, slowly, to cradle the back of her head. Finger firmly pressing against the scalp to the base of her neck, coaxing it ever so gently to the side to hold it steady in place.

The air thickened, shifting to almost choking as her magic made a move. Its grip on him tightened just enough that his grip on her hips did as well in response.

_It was coaxing him to bite her. Had to be. To complete whatever this was between them._

And it was that thought that nearly had him break the spell between he and she, but it was the beast within him that pushed back at his reluctance. It, too, was warmed by a shared orgasm, wrapped in Bennett magic. It, however, was over any internal conflict that stirred within Damon and it demanded blood as recompense. Her blood sang out to the cursed side of him and it was the only recourse it could fathom in such an overly stimulated circumstance.

And it made Damon feel like a newborn vamp.

Pathetic and weak for _her_ blood. Almost shaming him when it immediately took him back to his first introduction to it. But it was the magic. _Her damned magic_ daring him to take a taste now. To bite into her. To hurry and make a gotdamned move.

And he did.

With a speed that cleared fast any lingering doubts, his mouth wide and watering at the prospect of having the sweet and salty taste of her skin against the slick, roughness of his tongue, his face drew closer to the juncture of neck and shoulder. A growl escaping from his plump pink lips.

All of him ready to strike and devour.

Sex and magic perfumed the air, her body a feast, hot and ready for the taking, and Damon was more than ready to partake in its splendor. To sink into the warm, delicate, sweat-slicked skin of his greatest desire and feast on the magical blood that flowed beneath it and resume dicking her down as she so _well_ deserved, with blunt and pointy teeth, and an ever hardening dick.

_Treat for a treat._

The weight of her body shift above him, bracing and completely willing, consenting. Yielding to him in all ways.

She purred. She actually purred and it drove him wild.

Just as he dug his hips down into the mattress, to drive them back into her sweet spot and time it as his fangs penetrated her flesh…

“I don't think so vampire,” hissed a familiar voice.

"What the fuck?" His eyes wide, bewildered, as they flicked to the source.

A gasp from his witch above him as her gaze locked onto a face that she never thought she'd see again.

And there, in the corner, stood a witch that they both were familiar with, a dead one at that. Her green, firey glare was menacing as she stood victoriously in her timing.

 _Looks like I got here just in time_ , she surmised.

Too bad what was in motion has only been temporarily halted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I tried to recapture the rhythm and flow from the first chapter since I wrote that bad boy years ago. What do you think about it? Who do you think interrupted them? I really enjoyed your reactions to the first chapter. :)

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? I am high key interested in what you guys think even though I am nervous as all get out lol. Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and be safe out there people!


End file.
